The 100 season five
by Lexielovesreadingyahoo.com
Summary: Bellarke during my version of season five
1. Chapter 1

The 100 bellarke

Chapter 1

Bellamy:

He looked out the window that overlooked Earth. He can't believe that he left her behind even after he told her that nothing was gonna happen to her.

She kept him centered even if they didn't like each other at first. At one time the only person he cared about seeing again was Octavia boy how that changed over the years.

*flashback*

He watched as Octavia and Clarke slept next to the fire. They deserve some rest after everything.

The last time he saw Clarke she was closing the dropship door. He looked over at his sister,Octavia was the only person in the world who knew the real him. There was no one else he really cared about seeing ever again, but then he glanced over at Clarke and suddenly he wasn't so sure.

*out of flashback*

Clarke:

She watched as the rocket made it through the atmosphere. "At least their safe" She sighed as she climbed down the cell tower and started running to the lab. She whipped her head around as a tree fell down from the death wave thr sudden movement made her fall to the ground. Panic made its way through her and she bolted up, her heart stopped when she saw that her helmet was cracked and had a huge hole in the glass. She sped up and ran the rest of the way. She got inside and bolted the door behind her. Although it made no difference to the death wave as she watched it seep through the cracks under the door.

As it did she thought of Bellamy and their last moments together.

Flashback:

Clarke:

"Lets go over this one more time, i estimate about 2 months before the alage farm starts producing enough to feed us if we rush the mre's we can get there" she stopped and looked at Bellamy standing at the rail,she walked over to him.

"Grounders in space thats an oxymoron"

"Survivals a team sport especially out there, besides it was the only choice, only choice also an oxymoron by the way" She said with a smile.

"So is cold sweat" and he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear,as his fingers touched her skin a tingly feeling went through her.

"Im still holding out hope for that nightblood solution"

''There was never any solution ALLIE was right about that"

"Your fight is not over"

"My mom had a vision of me dying, just like the one Raven had that told her there was a rocket here"

"They are not the same thing"

"They were both emp'ed"

"Abby will be fine too Raven told her how to stop it"

"Thats not what im talking about" she whispered.

"Bellamy listen..."

"Clarke..." He started but she stopped him.

"If anything happens to me..."

"Nothing is happening to you, ..ok"he said and looked at her his eyes serious.

He walked away towards the table. "Come on lets review these water numbers again"

"Please Bellamy you have to hear this" she said.

He sighed and turned around.

''We've been through a lot together, you and i. I didnt like you at first,thats no secret, but even then, every stupid thing you did was to protect your sister. She didnt always see that but i did. You've got such a big heart Bellamy"

"Clarke..." Bellamy whispered.

"People follow you, you inspire them because of this" she placed her hand over his heart.

"But the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this too" she said as she touched his forehead with her finger.

He gave her a small smile. " I got you for that"

She looked into his eyes and she wished his words were true.

"Ravens vision came true" she said

And she knew that deep inside him was a fear that her mom's would too.

*out of flashback*

Raven:

She watched as Bellamy's face twisted in agony as the rocket cleared the atmosphere and pushed toward the stars. His eyes never left the window and she felt a pang of guilt for not waiting for Clarke. After all,she could've came the second after they left, and now she could be dead because of her. She reached over and gently touched Bellamy's gloved hand. He didn't look up but his face relaxed some.

"I left her behind" he whispered so quietly she was almost sure she didn't hear him.

"She did what she had to just like we did" Raven said looking out the window.

"I left her behind" His face hardened and he pulled his hand out from under hers.

She saddened at the thought of Clarke watching them take off knowing that she was all alone. She suppressed a shudder and looked out the window at the now radiation filled Earth.

Monty:

He watched the interaction between Bellamy and Raven. By the look on her face he could tell she blamed herself. A hand intertwined with his and he glanced over at Harper and he smiled. "No matter what happened they were all in this together" he thought as he glanced from Harper to Murphy to Emori to Echo to Raven then finally to Bellamy.

Clarke:

As the radiation filled the lab she took the last breath of the sweet precious air and waited as the radiation filled the room. Fear filled her as she braced herself for the pain and all at once it came. She screamed and fell to her knees. The pain was in every part of her body and the radiation had burned her hasmat suit and came through the hole in her helmet. She fell to her stomach and gasped out the one name that meant the most to her before darkness overcame her. "Bellamy..."

Bellamy:

He felt as if half of him was broken and in his ears a voice was ringing and repeating his name. Clarke, he glanced out the window of the new ark as he changed out of his hasmat suit. He saw a bottle of liqour that sparked a memory of Clarke.

*flashback*

Flashback song: gotta go my own way from high school musical 2.

They had just saved everyone from Mt. Weather and everyone was making their way to camp he turned and saw Clarke saying bye to Monty. He walked up to her.

"I think we deserve a drink"

"Have one for me" she said.

"Hey..we can get through this"

"I'm not going in"

"Clarke if you need forgiveness I'll give that to you, your forgiven" he said as he saw tears in her eyes she looked away.

"Please, come inside"

"Take care of them for me" she said her voice breaking.

"Clarke.." He started but she stopped him.

"Seeing their faces everyday is just gonna remind me of what i did to get them here"

"What we did, you don't have to do this alone" he said desperately.

"I bear it,so they don't have to" she said.

His heart sunk and he struggled to keep the tears in.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I dont know" she said.

Then she stepped close and kissed his cheek and when she did the tears filled his eyes.

She then pulled him close and wrapped her arms around him he did the same to her. "May we meet again" she whispered. She pulled away and walked back towards the woods.

He watched her leave and said quietly to himself. "May we meet again" as his heart broke.

*out of flashback*

He let her go then but now he had let her down.

It was his fault she was left there if only he had waited just a minute longer she could have been there.

Raven came up next to him.

"I couldn't tell her i loved her,even with the world ending" he said and Raven touched his arm softly.

"I'm sure she knew" Raven said.

"She saved us again" she said after a while and he looked at her knowing she was right.

"You think we can do this without her?" She asked staring out at Earth.

"If we don't then she died in vain and i won't let that happen" he said also staring out at Earth.

2,199 days later aka 6 years and seven days later.

Clarke:

She set up her radio for the hundredth time it felt like and tried to contact the bunker in Polis. No response, like usual then she tried the new ark and Bellamy. "Bellamy if you can hear me,if your alive its been 2,199 days since Primfaya." I don't know why I still do this, I guess it my way of staying sane. Not forgetting who I am, who I was. Its been safe for you to come down for over a year now, so why haven't you? The bunkers gone silent too. I tried digging them out for awhile but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them either. Anyway I still have hope tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you'll find me. The rest of the planet from what I've seen basically sucks so.." She paused as a ship entered the atmosphere. Hope filled her chest as she stood up and smiled as she put the radio next to her mouth again. "Never mind... I see you" she said as a small rocket fell towards the Earth.

Bellamy:

For 2,199 days he had heard Clarke's voice fill the radio and now he was on his way to see her. When her first message had come through he'd scrambled to reach the receiver and answer but she couldn't hear him, so he just sat listening to her voice.

The rocket was going down fast and Raven fought to control it and steer it towards a body of water.

He looked out his window as the rocket fell towards a large patch of green. Clarke had said that she was in the patch of green. He wished with all of his heart that he was close to where she was.

*flashback*

"Clarke if i don't see you again..." He had to tell her how he felt.

"No, you will" she said and he hoped she was right.

*out of flashback*

He knew now that Clarke was right, he was going to see her again.

Clarke:

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her calf's burned but she welcomed the pain cause each step brought her closer to her friends and.. to Bellamy. The thought of seeing him again stopped her as she looked in the sky for the trace of smoke she had been following. She kept running but her legs tired and buckled out from underneath her,she came crashing to the ground. She groaned as she struggled to stand, her knee hurt but she pushed the pain aside and continued walking/limping. It was close to dark when she came upon the shore of a lake. There was a fire and around it sat seven people she hadn't seen in six years. She couldn't make her legs move as she looked at them.

Bellamy:

He stared into the fire watching it burn. He wanted to find Clarke when they landed but Raven had said it would be better to look in the morning so he reluctantly agreed. All of a sudden he heard his name being called by a voice he hadn't heard in a while. He turned his head and saw Clarke running towards him. His heart stopped and he stood up just in time to catch her when she fell into his arms and he felt her body shake. She was crying, he hugged her tight.

"You... found..me" she said in a shaky breath.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked with a chuckle.

She pulled back and her face broke into a grin. There was something in her eyes he couldn't quite describe and he was about to ask when she stepped back and hugged the others. He watched her and realized that he finally felt complete. Then he thought of his sister.

*Flashback*

"I love you big brother guess it takes me the end of the world to say it" Octavia said through the radio.

Then all the radio filled up with static.

"Bellamy..Bellamy can you hear me Bellamy!"

On the other side...

"I love you so much O...O!"

"Can you hear O" the radio filled with static.

"No!" He called out just as Clarke walked in.

"Did they get her, Bellamy what's wrong?"

"The radios dead you can't say goodbye to your mom I'm sorry"

Her eyes filled with tears and his heart broke.

He walked up and she fell into his arms he held her close as she cried.

Her arms went around his back and her hands clasped together.

*out of flashback*

Octavia:

She walked up to the bunker door once more and tried pushing it open but no matter what she did it wouldn't budge. She pushed and pushed then finally gave up and fell to her knees on the steps. A sob broke out and after years of holding it in she finally gave in to the tears. She missed her friends and her big brother, she's never been separated from him this long. Steps sounded behind her and she turned around. It was Abby she had become some sort of a mother figure to her and she enjoyed the advice she gave and her company.

"Octavia, what's wrong?"

"I..miss them" she sobbed. " and I've tried being strong and not crying but I couldn't do it anymore"

Abby came up there and put her arms comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Octavia you will see them again I promise" she said with a squeeze to her shoulders.

Clarke:

"Bellamy we should go to Polis in the morning to see if we can try getting to the bunker" she said as she watched him look out at the trees knowing he missed his sister.

He nodded in agreement as they set tents up for the night. They only had two so all girls in one and all boys in another.

"I agree" said Monty looking out over the lake as the moon reflected in the water.

They were to set out in the morning at first light but the girls wanted to catch up so they talked well into the night about what happened during the six years they had been separated.

"So Clarke, why it was Bellamy's voice you first called out when you found us?"

She looked up at Echo's smug look and struggled to think of an answer.

"Well...I..." She swallowed and took a breath. " I care about him"

Echo seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled.

"About time you admit it" Raven said.

"I think you love him" Harper said quietly.

" No..I don't " Clarke said. "We're just friends"

"Yeah and just friends makes Bellamy freak out because he left you behind" Emori speaks up.

Clarke was surprised at this.

"He was like that?" " I told him not to wait "

"He waited as long as he could" Harper said.

Clarke sat back against the edge of the tent.

"Wow.." She said quietly to herself.

"Well...?" Echo asked.

"Well what?" She asked

"Do you love him?" asked Emori.

She looked at the girls surrounding her and for the first time in a long time was unsure how to answer.

Monty:

So what's up with you and Clarke?" He asked looking at Bellamy.

Bellamy glanced up. "I don't know what your talking about" he said.

"Oh please you didn't take your eyes off her all night" Murphy piped up as he faced the wall covered in a blanket.

"And when she ran to hug you, no one could help but see the huge grin on your face" he said as he watched the flush creep up Bellamy's face.

"That was nothing I was just happy that she was alive, that my friend was ok" he said emphasis for the word friend.

"Yeah ok whatever you say" Murphy said and there was no mistaking the smile in his voice.

They had all changed since the first time they came down to Earth. Now him, Murphy and Bellamy were all best friends and 7 years ago you would have never guessed that they would be friends with a guy like him. Thinking of friends brought him to think about Jasper his best friend and how he had died in his arms. He missed him but was glad he was in a better place. He thought about Harper and how close she came to dying as well and knew that he couldn't lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter song: Teenage dream by boyce avenue

Bellamy:

He woke up with a start and immediately got ready to go. He stepped out of the tent and saw a figure sitting next to the other tent rolling up a blanket.

He walked over thinking it was one the girls. He touched her shoulder and she jumped up and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow!" He groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Bellamy!" Clarke said and let go.

He looked up and saw Clarke with her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be its ok'' he said.

She smiled and finished rolling up her blanket.

"Sleep well?" He asked as she stood up. She nodded and looked at him. "You?"

"Yup" he said. He looked into her eyes and again he saw something undescribable in them.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"To me this feels like a dream" she said quietly. "I missed you all so much" "And for so many years I waited for you and now that your here I can't believe it, I'm just scared that I'm dreaming and I'll wake up and you'll be gone"

"This isn't a dream Clarke and I'll never leave you, we'll never leave you". She looked at him and before he could say something she threw her arms around him and he staggered backward but was able to stay upright then joining in her laughter he picked her up and spun her around then he set her down gently but instead of loosening his hold he pulled her even closer and before he knew what he was doing his lips claimed hers in a kiss that surprised him. His hands pulled her face closer and her hands went around his neck. She tasted like joy and joy tasted better on Earth.

Clarke:

Exhilaration fizzed through Clarke's body. Before she realized what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around Bellamy. He joined in her laughter as he staggered backward, and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her through the air. The colors of the beach swirled, tan, green and gold and blue all blurring until there was nothing in the world but Bellamy's smile, lighting up his eyes.

Finally, he set her down gently on the ground. But he didn't loosen his hold. Instead, he pulled her even closer, and before Clarke had time to catch her breath, his lips were on hers. A voice in the back of her brain told her to stop, but it was overpowered by the smell of of his skin and the pressure of his touch, Clarke felt like she was melting into his arms, losing herself in the kiss.

"Clarke.." He started as he pulled away.

"No Bell.." she tried cutting him off but he placed a finger on her lips.

"I need to say this" he started again. "Every day for 6 years I dreamt about you, imagined how it would feel to hold you in my arms again, and I've tried denying it but I can't lie to myself about what I feel for you

Clarke felt nervous as she waited for him

"I love you Clarke" he said his voice barely above a whisper.

She froze, how long had she been waiting to hear him say those words.

She threaded her hands through his hair and he looked up.

As his eyes met hers she said the words she have been wanting to say for 6 years.

"Bellamy, I love you too" she said quietly.

The joy in his eyes made her heart flutter, he kissed her again and she finally felt complete.

Raven:

Her ,Echo and Emori watched as Clarke and Bellamy exchanged their feelings for each other.

"Finally!" She called out and the others snickered.

Clarke jerked her head up as did Bellamy.

She backed up and blushed.

"We should get going" she said firmly and started walking towards the woods.

It took awhile to catch up to her but they finally did and she walked up to Clarke.

"So..you and Bellamy?"

Clarke blushed "I really really like him"

She smiled and looked behind them at Bellamy. He was being teased by Monty and Murphy.

Monty:

"I knew it" he heard Murphy say laughing.

Bellamy face was red as he looked at the ground.

"Murphy stop can't you tell he's embarrassed enough" he said with a smile as he jabbed Bellamy in the side.

"Oh come on Monty admit it I was right" Murphy said as he started walking backwards.

"You were right" Bellamy spoke up his head going up to look at Clarke.

"So did you tell her you loved her?" He asked.

"Yeah" his one word response was said in a tone that meant he was done with this conversation.

Clarke:

How does he make you feel?" asked Harper.

"He makes me feel special like I'm his other half cause I know he's mine"

"That is so sweet" Harper and Emori said at the same time.

She glanced over at Echo who was looking ahead with a bored look on her face.

"What's up with you Echo?" Raven asked.

She looked up and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Nothing" she was quick to answer and hurried ahead of the group.

"That was weird" she thought.

They made it to Polis and Bellamy raced ahead to the debris.

"Let's go we're gonna need everyone's help" she said calling to the others.

They worked for hours pulling at rocks and metal and wood until their fingernails were ripped off and full of dirt.

Finally they managed to get to the bunker door and Bellamy started pounding on it with his fists.

Octavia:

She was just heading to check on the oxygen levels when she heard a loud pounding noise. "It was coming from the bunker door!" She thought excitedly as she ran.

She bolted up the steps and hurried to unlock the door and open it.

The first face she saw was none other Bellamy her big brother. They both froze then Bellamy hopped down and pulled her into a hug.

She started crying "Oh how she missed him" she thought.

"Hey O" he said.

"Hey big brother"

They hugged for awhile then Octavia went into the bunker and came back with Kane and Abby.

"Mom!" Clarke called out as she ran to embrace her mom.

"I missed you so much" Clarke said as she hugged Abby.

Abby was too emotional to talk she just hugged Clarke back.

The reunion wasn't long everyone who was in the bunker was so happy to finally get out that they were lined up to go.

Abby:

She was so happy to see Clarke,she missed her so much.

Clarke hadn't changed much except her hair was shorter and her eyes were filled with a joy and freedom she hasn't seen in years.

Kane came up beside her and held her hand.

She loved him and was so glad that he was there to support her when she felt like giving up. She thought after Jake she would never love again but Kane proved to her everyday that she was wrong because she did learn to love again thanks to him. She flashed him a grin and squeezed his hand.

A year later:

They had rebuilt houses and places for people to live and the clans all went back home. Everyone was more than happy to put the past behind them.

Bellamy walked up to Clarke his new girlfriend which he was at one point sure he would never call a girl again. Not after what happened to Gina, but now he realized that Clarke was his soulmate and the one girl he was never going to let go.

Clarke was helping patch up a scrape on the knee of one the kids from Trikru.

"Hey Clarke, can I talk to you when your not busy?"

"I'm not busy now" she said standing up with a smile.

He took her hand and drew her close to him. He put a blindfold on her and led her by the hand.

They walked till he got to what he wanted to show her.

Clarke:

She was nervous when Bellamy put the blindfold on her but she could feel his excitement and decided to play along. When they were done walking he took the blindfold off and she gasped.

The sight before was unlike any she had ever seen. The huge hill they were standing on went down and led to a lake and beyond the lake were mountains and trees surrounded them and there they could watch the sun set and rise.

"What do you think?" He asked and she could hear the pride in his voice.

"Its...its beautiful" she breathed.

"Good cause I think its a great place to settle down"

His words jarred her out her thoughts and she looked at him.

He knelt down and took her hand. "I want to spend eons with you Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?" He asked holding up a gold colored metal band with a single shining stone.

She smiled and nodded, sometimes communication didn't need words.

He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger then he pulled her to him and kissed her, Clarke felt like she was melting into his arms, losing herself in the kiss, he tasted like joy, and joy tasted better on Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clarke:

The wedding wasn't going to be large or fancy, it was to be small and simple. The way she had always dreamed her wedding would be. The only thing missing would be her father. Even though he died years ago the pain was still there and today she missed him even more.

She walked over to Kane the man who had changed more than all of us.

"Kane" she said approaching him.

"Clarke, how can I help you?" He asked smiling.

She took a nervous breath. "I need you to give me away" she said quietly.

The surprise on his face was quickly replaced with happiness as he nodded. "Of course Clarke I would be honored" he said.

She smiled "Thank you" she said and she went to go find her mother. As she was walking she saw Bellamy and her heart fluttered.

"Hey Clarke, come see this!" he called out excitedly.

She jogged over and leaned in to see what he was pointing at.

It was two monarch butterflies on a single flower. She gasped and put her hand over her chest.

"Wow, their beautiful" she said.

Bellamy:

He watched as Clarke stared at the butterflies and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful with sun shining on her golden hair and the way her blue eyes lit up with joy.

"Wow, their beautiful" she said and he could hear the awe in her voice.

He stood up and took her hand. "Just like you" he said pulling her to him. "Aren't you the flatterer" she said teasingly.

"Well thanks I'll take that as a compliment" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She kissed him back then pulled away. " I got to go but I'll see you later?" She asked.

"Yeah you'll see me later" he said with a smile.

She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek before turning and walking towards the infirmary. He sighed and watched her walk away. He felt himself wishing tomorrow was Saturday the day he would marry the love of his life.

Clarke:

She was walking in the woods to find some medical plants her mom had told her about. When all of a sudden her foot hit something she looked down and saw a trip wire of some kind. "Clarke, don't move!" She heard Bellamy shout from behind her. "What was he doing here?" She thought and turned her head to look at him but it was too late a knife came whizzing through the air. Fire seared in her side and she looked down. The knife was wedged inside of her, she touched her side and her fingers came up with blood.

She felt light headed and suddenly everything began to spin.

"Clarke, no!" Bellamy came running up to catch her as she fell backwards. Then there was darkness.

Bellamy:

He held Clarke tight as he made his way back to Arkadia. She couldn't die on him he wouldn't let her, the blood was flowing faster now and he struggled to keep pressure on it as he ran.

He made it to Arkadia and pounded on the gate with his free hand. "Open the gates,open the gates!" He yelled.

He could hear the gates opening and as soon as they were he burst through and ran straight to the infirmary.

"Abby!" He called out and he saw her look up from talking to Kane.

"Clarke!" She called and ran over.

"Jackson!,get over here" Abby called out to Jackson.

Jackson came over with a stretcher and they loaded Clarke on it while pushing pressure on the wound.

"What happened!" Abby asked as she worked to get the wound to stop bleeding.

"There was a trip wire of some kind in the woods when she hit it the knife came out of nowhere and I..." Bellamy stopped unable to finish watching Clarke's face twist in pain and he looked away.

"Come get me when's she's ok" Bellamy said his voice rough with emotion.

Abby:

"Clarke come on!" She said as she struggled to stop the internal bleeding.

"Abby" Jackson said and she looked up.

"Its no use, she's gone" he said.

"No!, I can't let her die" she said after a minute.

Finally after what seemed like forever she got the bleeding stopped external and internal. She stitched up the wound and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Abby...,I'm sorry" Jackson said and she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Its ok" she said "we fixed it"

He looked at her "Abby..where the knife punctured her..well she might not be able to have any kids without extreme difficulty"

"No, we have to fix that, we have too" she said desperately.

More than anything Clarke had wanted kids of her own as she had told Abby several times.

"Its no use..its damaged" he said quietly.

She held in a sob as she started to clean up Clarke.

Bellamy:

He sat next to Clarke and held her hand willing her to wake up. Abby had said that there was something she wanted to tell them when she woke up. Clarke looked peaceful sitting there and he played with her hair the golden strands going through his rough hands.

She stirred and the peaceful moment was broken.

"Bellamy.."

He smiled in relief and kissed her hand.

"Good your up" Abby said and he could tell that the news wasn't good.

"Well what is it you have to tell us?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke looked up confused.

"Well um.." She sighed and pulled up a chair next to Clarke. "When the knife went inside of you it... punctured an organ that helps you have children" she said and grabbed ahold of Clarke's hand.

"What are you saying?" Clarke asked, the pain evident in her voice.

"You can't have children Clarke without killing either you or the baby"

She held her hand to her mouth as a sob broke and she started crying.

"No...,No!" She said sobbing. He pulled her close as tears pricked his eyes.

Clarke:

She felt as if her world had crumbled around her. Her mothers words echoed in her head "No kids...No kids" she swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled her wedding dress over her head it wasn't a real one of course it was brown with some flowers and one of the Trikru women had offered to do her hair. It was curled with part up and part down and it was laced with white flowers.

This was supposed to be a happy day and she felt anything but happy.

Well she was happy to be marrying Bellamy but other than that she felt gloomy and sad.

"Clarke you ready?" Her mom asked coming into her cabin.

She nodded and put on the traditional Trikru cape and lifted the hood.

"Your beautiful" said Abby as she handed her the bouquet.

"Thanks" she said and attempted a smile.

"Oh sweetheart it'll be ok" Abby said pulling her into a hug, but she pulled away.

"I should get going, Kane is probably waiting for me" she said and walked to the door.

"You look amazing" Kane said offering her his elbow and she took it.

"Thanks" she said quietly.

Bellamy:

He waited in the clearing that they would build their home on. All of Trikru and all of the Arkadians came to see him get married and he was more anxious than ever. They had gone with a more traditional Trikru wedding, as Clarke had suggested.

Then he saw her and his breath went short as he watched her walk down the aisle on on Kane's arm. He couldn't see her face under the hood but he knew she was glowing.

She reached him and he smiled at her.

"People we come here today to celebrate the union of Bellamy and Clarke"

"These two people have come a long way from where they first started, at first they hated each other then they became allies then friends and after that they realized they needed each other, so without further ado I'll let them say their vows"

Clarke stepped up and took ahold of his hands.

He squeezed her hands and started with his turn.

"Clarke I respected you at first the way you always helped everyone before helping yourself and as I got to know you the respect only grew into something more, admiration then that turned to love" he paused and took a breath. " Clarke the moment I fell in love with you was the moment you mercy killed Atom, when you made sure that his death was as comfortable as possible, I saw your strength then and after that when you stopped me from leaving camp and told me to come back because you needed me I realized that I needed you as well and when you forgave me it made me realize that I was wrong when I thought no one would ever forgive me because you did and in turn when you left camp I forgave you but I failed in telling you I needed you, so I'm telling you now I need you Clarke and I love you because your my other half I'm nothing without you" he finished.

Clarke:

She listened to his vows and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Clarke took a breath it was her turn.

"Bellamy I have to admit I didn't like you at first but over time I grew to see how much you cared, how big of a heart you had, but also that you were my heart, I always tended to use my head when making decisions and you always used your heart, we go together head and heart you complete me and for that I thank you, but also your a leader, you inspire people and I'm glad that use that heart of yours because without it I wouldn't be here right now you've saved me and supported more times than I can count, I love you Bellamy"

The crowd clapped and a few people wiped tears from their eyes.

"Bellamy take this ring and repeat after me" the pastor said now looking at him.

"With this ring I do wed.."

"With this ring I do wed.." He repeated.

"In sickness and In health and in richer and poorer"

"In sickness and in health and in richer and poorer"

"Till death do you part"

"Till death do we part" he said and slid the ring on her finger

The pastor handed her Bellamy's ring.

"Clarke take this ring and repeat after me"

"With this ring I do wed.."

"With this ring I do wed.." She repeated.

"In sickness and In health and in richer and poorer"

In sickness and in health and in richer and poorer"

"Till death do you part"

"Till death do we part" she said and slid the ring onto his hand.

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride"

She plastered a smile on her face as Bellamy lifted the hood. He leaned in and she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they made their way down the aisle all the single girls Trikru and Arkadia lined up and she threw the bouquet behind her.

She turned around and stifled a chuckle as it landed in Ravens hands.

Bellamy squeezed her hand and she looked up at him he had a look in his eyes that said he needed to talk to her. She smiled and squeezed his hand to assure him that she was okay.

Bellamy:

He could tell Clarke was upset but he waited till they were alone so he could ask why.

"Clarke what's wrong?" He asked as he changed for the night.

"Its nothing I'm fine" she said also changing.

"No your not I can tell"

She sighed and sat on their bed.

"Looking around at how happy everyone was jugst reminded me of how I wasn't happy"

Her words felt like a knife went through his chest.

"You weren't happy you married me?"

She quickly got up and turned to face him. "No Bellamy I'm so happy I married you,I love you" she said coming up to him.

"Its just...I wish you weren't there that day"

"What day?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"The day I got hurt" and her hand absentmindedly went to the spot on her side.

"It wasn't my fault I was just protecting you"

"Protecting me!, you distracted me and I got stabbed if you hadn't said anything I might not have" she said anger flashing in her eyes.

"Well maybe you should have watched where you were going" as soon as he said the words he wished he could take them back.

The anger was quickly replaced by hurt and she sunk to the bed.

"Clarke... I'm sorry" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No your right I should've looked where I was going" she said and he looked to see her face but she was looking at the wall.

"Clarke look at me" he said and she did. "I love you and its neither of our faults ok it would have happened no matter what I did or didn't do"

She nodded and tears filled her eyes.

"I just want a baby" she said as she started to cry.

He pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair.

"I love you Bellamy, your the best thing that's ever happened to me"

His heart overfilled with joy even though they were both sad because of the one thing they couldn't have but what both of them wanted.

A couple weeks had passed and Clarke had some devastating news for her mom.

"Mom!" She ran into the infirmary.

"Clarke whats wrong?"

"Mom...i"

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant"

She sighed. "Clarke i said be careful do you know what could happen to you"

"Yes mom I'm well aware of the consequences"

"What am I gonna do?" She added.

"I'll tell you what you need to do, tell Bellamy"

"Tell me what?" Bellamy said walking in behind her.

"Uh just that I found some animal tracks near the fence i was gonna tell you to check them out" she said.

"Well then I guess I'll be on my way" he kissed her cheek and left.

"Clarke.." her mom said.

"I can't" she said watching him walk away.

"Not yet" she whispered to herself.

Later...

Clarke:

He walked up to Clarke as she was getting into bed.

"Clarke"

"Yes" she said looking up.

"I love you,you know that" he said hugging her.

"I love you too"

"You would never lie to me would you?" He asked.

She felt ber stomach twist in guilt as she smiled and said. "Never"

"Thats good cause i would never lie to you"

She pulled away and when she saw the happiness in his eyes she broke.

She fell to her knees and started crying.

"Clarke whats wrong?" He said automatically falling beside her.

"I'm a horrible person" she sobbed.

"Clarke..."

"No its true i lied to you to about not lying to you"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Bellamy I'm pregnant!" She said and felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes" she buried her head in her hands.

"Clarke" he said quietly and took her head and lifted it up.

She met his eyes.

"Its not all your fault this happened ok its as much mine as it is yours, I'm to blame too"

"Bellamy what are we going to do?" She asked leaning against him.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out we always do" he said holding her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

8 months later...

Bellamy:

"Bellamy...help!" Clarke called out from the bed and she held out her hand for him to grab. He tried to grab it but no matter what he did she got farther away. All of a sudden it went dark and she was gone.

"Its your fault she's dead" he heard voices say. He turned around but saw no one.

"You killed her" another said.

"Its all your fault" one said.

"Thanks a lot Bellamy" he turned and saw Clarke.

"Clarke" he went towards her.

"You did this to me, you really are a murderer"

"No...No..I..No I'm so sorry"

All the voices came back. "Murderer" "Murderer" "Murderer"

"No!" He said backing up. The voices got louder than all of a sudden he woke up covered in sweat. He looked over at Clarke sleeping peacefully and he breathed out. He got up and got dressed.

"There had to be a way to save them" he thought as he headed to the bookshelf of medical books Clarke kept.

He flipped through the books one at at time until there it was the one possible solution that could save Clarke.

He ran over to Abby's cabin and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and she looked exhausted he felt a tinge of guilt for not waiting till morning.

"Yes Bellamy?" she asked.

"I found a way to save a Clarke"

Her eyes widened, "Well?" She asked.

He held the book up and pointed to the page he marked.

"C- section?"

"Yes do you know how to do it?"

"Well...yes but I've never actually done it I don't know if it will work"

"But you could try?" He asked desperately.

"I don't know Bellamy if i do it wrong i could kill her"

"Please you gotta try"

She sighed, "Fine but Bellamy if this doesn't work..."

"It will work" he cut her off. "It has too"

Clarke:

She woke up and Bellamy was crawling into bed she looked at her watch the one her father gave her. It was 5 in the morning "What was he doing up?" She thought.

"Bellamy?" She asked

He looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"Hey princess sorry for waking you"

He hadn't called her that in a long time not since he left for space for six years before he left he used to call her that all the time and so did Finn. Oh how she missed him she loved Bellamy but you never forget your first love. Then she had killed him and when she killed him she had also murdered her soul because Finn was a part of her and he always would be.

"It's ok I was already awake"

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I had to talk to your mom, Clarke I found something that can save you and the baby"

Her heart overfilled with joy and she urged him to continue.

"A C- section can get the baby out and help you"

She felt the joy quickly die. "A C- section?"

"Yes" he nodded eagerly.

"No one that has medical experience has attempted a C-section we don't even know if it will work I could die during the surgery"

"You won't I have a feeling besides we have to try"

"I don't know Bellamy"

"Come on Clarke trust me it'll work"

She still felt unsure but then she put a hand to her stomach and her child responded with a firm kick. It was worth a shot If it meant that her child would live even if she might not it was worth it.

"Ok let's do it" she said while nodding.

He gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand.

"We'll get through this , together" he said and she smiled that was their thing they would always get through things together ever since pulling the lever in mount weather and so she believed him, somehow miraculously, she believed him.

Clarke:

She got up from her position at the desk in the infirmary. She had been working all day and needed a break. Her back was so sore and she longed for a refreshing bath.

She walked up to Bellamy and smiled as she watched him play with a little girl.

He would be a great father.

"Bellamy!"he looked up and walked over.

"Hey princess" he said smiling.

"Hey i'm walking over to the lake to wash up, i'll see you in a bit ok"

"Just be careful, very careful"

"I promise" she said and kissed his cheek.

She walked to the abandoned lake with a pile of clothes and a towel in her arms.

The water felt amazing since it was a heated spot the heat was relieving her sore muscles.

She heard a twig snap behind her and she quickly moved behind a rock.

"Its probably just an animal" she thought.

She peeked out from the rock and saw a tall attractive man standing near the treeline.

"He probably got lost" she said to herself, but that wasn't why she was disturbed. It was the fact that he was watching her and when their eyes met a shiver went down her spine.

Adam:

He was walking when he heard the sound of water nearby. "Great I'm parched" when he approached the lake he saw a figure in the water. He stepped forward to get a better look. It was a girl with golden hair that shined like the sun. He stepped forward again but when he did a twig snapped under his foot. She froze then darted behind a rock that was nearby.

He didn't mean to scare her but he was just passing by looking for the camp Arkadia when he saw her.

Her head peeked out and their eyes met, just then his heart skipped a beat.

"What do you want?" she called out.

Her voice was filled with fear and he knew that she thought he was watching her on purpose.

"I um...I was passing through...I'm sorry"

He turned around. "Do you happen to know where the camp Arkadia is?"

He heard splashing and knew she was coming out of the water.

"Don't look!" she said her voice firm.

He stayed put until she walked in front of him holding a bag to her chest with her hand over her large abdomen. Her blond hair was wrapped around in a bun and her fiery blue eyes sparkled. He liked this girl already.

"I'm Clarke" she said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Adam" he said taking her hand and shaking it.

"I live at the camp so you can follow me" she said curtly while turning and started walking.

"So your pregnant?" he asked and immediately felt like a fool for doing so.

"Obviously, what,did you think I was fat" she said her tone accusing.

"No...um just making conversation" he said quickly.

"You seeing someone?"

She stopped suddenly and whipped around with her finger pointing in his face.

"Yes I am and if you ask one more question about my personal life my husband will make you regret you did"

He touched her shoulder.

"There isn't anyone is there?" he asked and her face registered shock.

Before he could stop himself he was kissing her and by then he didn't want to stop, her lips were soft yet cracked and dry.

She pushed him away and stepped back.

"Im married to a man named Bellamy he is back at camp now, I love him and he loves me. I'm pregnant with his child."

He looked at her expecting her to yell at him, but she relaxed and her eyes held something indescribable in them.

"Come on" she said and turned around to continue walking.

Clarke:

Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings.

She loved Bellamy to the ends of the Earth but when Adam kissed her some tiny part of her didn't want him to stop. She pushed the nagging thought to the back of her mind. She saw the camp just ahead and sped up. She saw Bellamy standing just outside the gate on his shift of guard duty.

"Bellamy!" she said and turned her walk into a jog. He stepped out of the gate and caught her in his arms.

He bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

"You smell amazing" he said.

"So do you" she said and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"You must be Bellamy" and she turned around to see Adam step up behind her.

Bellamy wrapped a arm around her.

"Who is this" he asked.

"This is Adam,I met him in the woods, he needed directions to camp"

Bellamy held out his hand and Adam shook it.

"Welcome to Arkadia" Bellamy said then led her away from Adam.

"What do you mean you met him in the woods you went to the lake"

"Well uh yes i did and he stumbled upon me while i was in the lake.."

Bellamy stiffened and he turned around to look at her.

"He did what!"

"He didnt see anything, i promise"

She glanced over at Adam and the action didn't slip Bellamys eyes.

"Clarke.." she felt his fingers brush hers and she looked up.

"I love you"

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you too"

She was getting ready to head to the infirmary when pain shot through her abdomen.

She screamed and her hand fell flew to her stomach.

"Clarke!" She turned her head to see Adam running towards her.

"Oh great!" She said quietly.

"Let me help you"

She didn't want his help but knew that she needed it.

She just nodded and let him help her to the infirmary.

On the way they passed Bellamy.

"Clarke" he ran over to her.

"I got it from here" he said and Adam let go as soon as Bellamy had a hold on her.

"Its ok, your ok" Bellamy said.

Bellamy:

His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms sweaty. Clarke had been in surgery for two hours now.

"Bellamy"

He looked up to see Abby in the doorway.

"Is she ok?"

"She's great and so is your daughter and son" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm a father" he whooped and went to embrace Abby.

"Can i see them?"

Abby nodded "you can the babies are sleeping though"

He ran into the room and stopped short when he saw two babies, his babies laying on a small makeshift crib. He walked over and brushed his finger against his daughter's soft cheek then did the same to his son.

"Hey Bell" he heard Clarke say.

"Hey princess" he cradled her face.

"I love you so much" she said.

"Did you see them?" She asked.

"I did and their beautiful,what are their names gonna be?" He asked.

"Well i want to name the girl Kaitlynn and the boy Finn if you don't mind"

"I don't those are great names"

"Kaitlynn and Finn, i like it"

"I love you Clarke honestly you and our kids are the best thing thats ever happened to me"

She smiled and held his hand. "And your the best thing thats ever happened to me"


End file.
